Slamby
Slamby is a robot character from Yandairy Simulator: Clash of the Senpei's (2045). Appearances * Yandairy Simulator - Major Character * Yammy Simulator 2: Electric Boogaloo - Major Character * Kuudairy Simulator - Major Character * Kuudairy Simulator 2 - Major Character * Kuudairy Simulator 3 - Major Character * Super Yandairy 64 - Mentioned * Yan-gucci Clicker - Cameo * Yundertale - Final Boss * hot love - True route romance option * Yanderriere: Senpei of bedtime - Cameo as Vampire Guy Profile Yandandy simulation Slamby is a robot in the year one million during the events of yonder sim. He wins alot, and he is a major character to the true ending of the plot of the game. he is known for his unique moves, Slamb Dunk and Body Slamb, As well as being the only character in the series to be able to give yamaguchi-gumi the unique items Slamby's Outfit, Slamby's Sword, Slamby's Key, and Essence of Slamb. Yackie-chan strikes again: Yaughty simulator number 2 Slamby returns in the sequel to the hit-and-miss game, yummysim, yummysim 2: retribution. upon first being encountered by yoshi-chan, Slemby does not appear recognize her. He is wearing a different outfit than he does in different games like the one before also - hes wearing short shorts, ripped pantyhoes, leather high heel boots, fingerless gloves, dark shaded sunglasses, and a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off and the insignia on the back of it is of his motorcycle gang that he is in now, The Crazy Diamonds. However, once slamby regains his memories, he gets in his old outfit and joins yelling-chan and makes a new gang, The Slambsters. He now rides around on a custom made motorcycle called the Slambulance 12000. Design Slamby is a robot created by the company Saikou Corp. When the CEO of Saikou was asked "why," he refused to give an answer, other than "he's not inspired by the hit game, Nier: Automata." Slamby has white anime hair, man boobs, a fupa, and legs that go all the way up. He is the second character created by Chariot Dude to wear cargo shorts, yet the first to wear black cargo shorts. He wears a black blindfold because he can see with his mind, also he has black gloves and black stiletto shoes. He wears stars to cover his robo-nips, as he is not obscene as many believe him to be. Slamby will never change his outfit, even if Yandairy chin changes the default school uniform. Personality Slamby is a childish yet down-to-earth android that takes the appearance of a young man, even though he is 40. Just kidding, He's 2. His main goal in life is to win. As he mentions in his romance route in hot love, the 22nd game in the yandairy series, his favorite food is bathwater and toast. Slamby has the Slamb persona, meaning that if he witnesses a murder, he will attack the murderer with a samurai sword. If he discovers a corpse, he will ignore it, waiting for someone else to deal with it. Slamby is the biggest obstacle in the game, as he is difficult to befriend, and does not abide by the rules of the school. He will not stand still for Yamagutchi-Chan to take a photo of him, even if she is in the photography club. Even if she manages to get a photo, Infor-chin cannot find any information on him. Even worst of all, Slambsy is the strongest student in school, he can fight 30 toddlers at once. Should you manage to befriend him, however, you will have a friend for life, as he is fiercely loyal. Task Slamby has a different task every week, and in order to befriend him, you must complete all of them. Every week, considering you complete a task with him, you will gain a new benefit related to him. Once Yandere-Chan gains Slamby's Key, she is told by him to "Think for a week," before leaving the school until the following Monday. On the Monday of the final week, Slamby greets Yandere-Chan at the school gate and asks her to follow him. He leads her to a golden door with a single lock in a basement she did not know previously existed. Upon arriving at the door, Slamby asks her his final question. Yandere-Chan has the option of saying either yes or no, which will both lead to different endings. Quotes Gallery SlambyFull.png|Slamby's full outfit. SlambyCrazyDiamond.png|Slamby's Crazy Diamond attire. SlambyYanvania.png|Slamby's Yanvania attire. Slumbyno.png|Ayano dying in Slamby's lap. DAAAAAAAAAANCE.png|Slamby on the cover of Yanvania: Senpai of the Night. Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:Non-Human Category:Robot Category:True Ending Fanon